1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to car tags for animals and more specifically it relates to an animal tag system for easily securing a tag upon an animal's ear by piercing the ear for reducing the chance of infection and removal.
Ear tags are a common method of identifying cattle and other types of livestock. Ear tags are typically designed with a flat portion for receiving an indicia along with an extended member with a flanged portion attached to the distal end thereof.
The main problem with conventional ear tag devices is that they require the user to cut a slit within the animal's ear that is easily infected under the wrong conditions. Hence, there is a need for a tag system that does not require cutting a slit within the animal's ear and that limits the damage to the animal's ear during insertion of the tag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ear tags have been in use for years. Typically, conventional ear tags are typically designed with a flat portion for receiving an indicia along with an extended member with a flanged portion attached to the distal end thereof. To attach the conventional ear tag to the ear of the animal, the user must first utilize a knife or other sharp object to cut a slit within the ear. The user then spreads the slit apart and inserts the extended member with the flanged portion through and then allows the slit to close upon the extended member thereby retaining the ear tag within the ear of the animal.
The main problem with conventional ear tag devices is the chances of the ear becoming infected from the slit in the ear. The knife may be contaminated causing the infection or the exposed slit within the ear may become infected through exposure to bacteria in the animal's environment. Another problem with conventional ear tag devices is that they are difficult and time consuming to attach to an ear of an animal.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for easily securing a tag upon an animal's ear by piercing the ear for reducing the chance of infection and removal. Conventional ear tag devices cause significant damage to the car of the animal during attachment thereby increasing the likelihood of infection. Conventional ear tag devices are also time consuming to attach to an ear of the animal and can be dangerous for the user handling the knife.
In these respects, the animal tag system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily securing a tag upon an animal's ear by piercing the ear for reducing the chance of infection and removal.